


Lifesaver ( Ereri fanfiction)

by TenderPerfectionist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderPerfectionist/pseuds/TenderPerfectionist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a 10th grader new to Survey Corps high. </p><p>He spends most his time protected by his sister Mikasa . But Eren's  world changes once he meets Levi, a dangerous 12th grader with dark secrets. </p><p>Eren finds himself attracted to the older teen from the start but will he stick around once he finds out his darkest secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unknown Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> These are going to be pretty short chapters.. :/

 

  


“You should trim your hair,” My adopted sister Mikasa said quietly as we walked to school, I shut my eyes and raked a hand through my slightly shaggy hair.

“My hair is fine Mikasa!” She was always babying me when I’m fully capable of taking care of myself. She sighed petting the back of my head with a worried expression.

“Did you eat breakfast this morning? You seem grumpier than usual” She asked , I had slept in and had to run to catch up to her. My mother offered to let me sleep in the first day of school but my Father denied it stating _‘My perfect son must have a perfect attendance._ ’ Hunger pains took over once eating was mentioned.

“Yes! I’m fine.” I snapped annoyed at her mothering. I stopped in front the school . “Can I please walk in alone? I don’t want any crap for hanging out with my sister on the first day of high school” Mikasa gave a hesitant look before nodding  and walking to a different entrance of the large building.

I sighed and adjusted my red top and black skinny jeans. I made sure to check my time table  as I walked in. There was thirty minutes left before I had to get to class. I decided to check the cafeteria to see if they were still serving breakfast which they luckily were. I waited in line behind a brunette girl and a blond boy with long hair. The blond boy turned around tilting his head slightly,

“You’re new here aren’t you?” He said with a smile, I nodded my head and looked as the boy extended his hand towards me, “ Oh that’s cool! I’m Armin” The boy spoke kindly  and rested his hand against the brunette girl’s shoulder. “This is my friend Sasha !”

The boy’s kindness confused me. Probably due to all the bullying and hatred directed at me at my last school, “I’m Eren, nice to meet you both “ I took Armin’s hand shaking it lightly, It was small and soft compared to mine.

“Hey” The brunette girl, Sasha, spoke up getting my attention. “ Do you have anything to eat?” she asked bluntly as if they WEREN’T standing in line for food. This left me confused.

“No..” I replied still confused, I felt slightly bad as her shoulders dropped and she muttered ‘oh okay’  and walked up in line.

The next ten minutes I spent sitting at a table with Armin, Sasha, and two other boys. One with a front part in his black hair and freckles and another with two different hair colors a brown on top going down into black down the bottom. Jean and Marco Armin said. They seemed to be very busy on Marcos laptop in their own world . Jean slightly reminded me of a horse, while Marco was absolutely adorable and seemed nice enough.

I got up to dump out what was left  of my meal , but without looking I walked right into a smaller figure dropping my food all over it.  I groaned having fallen back on my butt which was now in pain. I looked up only to feel a strange feeling in my gut from the now clear figure of the boy standing in front him. His raven black Hair had an undercut , his handsome face stuck with a  frown plastered on as he looked over him. “Sorr-” I was cut short.

“You shitty little brat, you’ve gotten your food all over the place” The boy spoke calmly but his voice boomed,  looking at the spill of my grape juice on his shirt. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he walked off. If people weren’t looking before they were looking now.

“You just pissed off Levi Ackerman, good job dumbass” I looked over to see Jean laughing as he held his stomach. I glared at him . ‘Stupid horseface ’ I thought, but soon my thoughts were brought back to the handsome stranger  previously in front me moments ago.

‘...What’s this feeling...’


	2. captivating but cruel

  
Armin had helped me around the school, helping me find my locker which luckily was near my second period class.

"Hey look like we have Science together!" Armin's face lit up , it was nice to know  Armin would be in my class. I've never had a friend in school before, so this was a nice surprise to know I'd be able to see him everyday . 

"That's great!" I smiled, Armin soon frowned which confused me."Is something wrong..?" I asked worried I somehow screwed up our friendship already.

 

"Levi is in this class too.." He said furrowing his brows probably remembering the situation not too long ago, " I hope you're okay." I would be okay, In fact I would be great . Levi... Such a lovely name; I couldn't get his face out of my mind. 

 

"I'll be fine! D-...does that mean he's in our age group ? " I asked trying not to sound thrilled. 

 

"No luckily... "Armin said in a relieved tone, why was he relieved? That's a bad thing! "He's a twelfth grader but he's been-.. Busy with people you don't want to ask about... So he has to redo all his classes" He shrugged watching me place my things in my locker only keeping my pencil case and notebook.

 

"So he'll have to stay another year probably.. Alright," I smiled walking into the class only to see the only available seat would be in the back, right beside a certain angry looking twelfth grader. My heart fluttered as Armin gave an apologetic look as he sat near a short redheaded girl up in the front.

 

I sat beside Levi, he hadn't seemed to notice me yet as his thumbs angrily hit his Android's touch screen. He looked away from his screen for a moment and looked over at me. He looked emotionless.

 

"What the fuck do you want, Brat?"He said blinking slowly.

 

"T-there's no more seats..." I bit my lip, looking down unable to look at the older male. "Sorry.."

 

"Why are you fucking apologizing?" He raised a brow adjusting his posture  showing the earlier stained white shirt cleaned spotless and dried .

 

"I don't know..I'm sorry!" I repeated seeing the annoyance on Levi's face rising. 

 

"..You're the fuckwad brat who spilt grape juice all over my clean shirt earlier" he said his eyes turning into slits. 

 

"OH! I'm really sorry about that, truly. I wish I could make it up to you.." This made Levi smirk. I didn't know if that was good or bad. 

 

"You have a phone?"  He asked, amusement heard in his voice from the slightly scared face I was making, I nodded and took it out my pocket only to have it snatched away. Levi began typing something into it, I refused to look over until he was done. "If I need anything, I'll contact you." He handed back my phone seeing  he had took the liberty of texting himself my number and adding himself as 'Heichou ' in contacts .

 

"So what does that mean?" I asked not fully understanding .

 

Levi smirked once again looking me in the eyes, his filling will amusement.

 

"It means you're my new personal Bitch" 

 

Oh fuck me..


	3. Master Heichou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV

During the class Levi kept his eyes down at his phone looking through the discussion started only hours ago,

Levi felt like complete and utter shit, ‘Another boring fucking day surrounded by idiots. Woo’ He thought as he got up only in his boxers scratching his boxer covered rear with one hand, as the other raked through his thick raven black hair down to the back of his neck rubbing it tiredly  letting out a yawn.

Levi’s phone began vibrating; he took his sweet time walking over to the bedside. “It’s a message from him of course...” He murmured looking at the screen

ERWIN (7:50 AM):

Are you planning on showing your face anytime soon? I have things for you to do you know...

Levi scoffed as if they could just call him when they please.

 

LEVI (7:52AM) :

Actually I’m never planning on showing my face again , I’m out.

Levi took the time to change and prep for school before returning to a new message

 

ERWIN (7:58AM):

Out? You think you can just leave? After three years? You know what he’s going to say...

Levi rolled his eyes deciding to reply later on once school started. Make him wait on purpose. He made his way to school.

LEVI (9:10AM):

Yep.  I don’t care.

That was the last message sent before that little brat sat beside him

“What The fuck do you want, Brat?”

Levi waited in annoyance for the next message. He knew they’d continuously message him, maybe meet him in person.

The brat staring at him wasn’t helping the situation only annoying him further.

“Yes?” He asked calmly, slowly looking at the younger boy in front him, who now jumped and was flustered from being caught.‘I’ll admit that’s cute....’ He thought but soon shook the thought out his head noticing the boy still hadn’t replied “Well?”He watched the boy beside him squirm under his gaze. This amused him

“I-I .. Nothing...” He looked back down at the worksheet they were handed, something about Reflection in mediums. Levi shrugged deciding to work on it once he was home alone.

“Later, Brat” He replied , It suddenly hit him; Levi didn’t know the Brat’s name. He leaned over and looked at the top of his paper ‘Eren huh....’  Levi took his phone out writing his name in contacts. I planned on having some fun with this kid for as long as he’ll let me. My phone suddenly went off

ERWIN (10:12):  

Meet me after your class period is done. We need to talk.

Levi rolled his eyes at the message putting his phone in his pocket the bell rung and he watched as Eren got his things together in his messenger bag. Levi stood up taking his backpack, grabbing the younger boy’s wrist and pulling him out the classroom.

“What are we doing?” Eren asked confused dragging his feet a bit, Levi wanted to pick him up and just carry him out with the amount of time they were wasting

“We’re skipping school.” Levi replied dragging Eren out the front gates of the school.


	4. Meeting the Military Police (part one)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> back to Eren's point of view

Levi dragged me out of the school with nothing but ‘”We’re skipping school”’ as his reply to my question; my wrist were red and sore from him practically yanking at it until we arrived at a small Starbucks a block away from the school. Levi had sat us down in a booth in the back of the small shop, He had ordered us both some tea I’ve never heard of before. I looked down at the cup and bit my lip questions looming around.

“Why did I have to come?” I asked in a soft tone not wanting to piss off the raven haired teen. Levi stayed quiet for a few minutes drinking his tea by holding the cup in the most peculiar way, the silence felt comfortable, not awkward in any way to me.

“That’s none of your business Brat” He took a sip of his tea and placed the cup back down, from the way he answered it seemed he didn’t know either, which was strange. Why would Levi just drag me out of school without knowing why?

“It kind of is” I spoke up, I couldn’t just let him drag me around or do whatever he pleased with me ‘... Even though I’d like him to... BUT UNDER DIFFERENT CIRCUMSTANCES!’

“Tch” Levi rolled his eyes and his phone went off once again. He stared down at it and put it into his pocket “whatever, Brat.” I was curious to who he was speaking to this entire time.

“Who  ... are you talking to?”I asked trying not to sound all too interested. But I was, I didn’t enjoy the thought of him paying attention to someone else. I didn’t even understand completely why I was so fixated on knowing who and why I wasn’t pleased by the person having a hold on Levi’s attention. He continued to look at his phone but seemed to be annoyed by my comment none the less and huffed

“It’s none of your damn business, you shitty brat” He snapped, making me jump a bit. The older male from what I could tell wasn’t exactly stable at this point, whoever was on the other end of that phone seemed to be pissing him off

“Are... are you alright?” This seemed to catch Levi off guard having him look up at me.

“..Yes “He replied taking one last gulp of his tea and getting up, I stared at him with a raised brow “Let’s go” He muttered and proceeded to walk out the small cafe not even looking back to see if I was following. I considered staying but I rather not be on Levi’s bad side.

After walking for about an hour or so Levi stopped having me bump right into him. He turned glaring at me with his shining gray eyes, “S-sorry” I rubbed the back of my neck looking down shyly. Levi just walked by me into a old broken down building, I began following  Levi inside before he stopped me

"Stay out here " Was all he said before leaving me and entering the building.

I sighed, taking my time to find a place to lean against that wasn't completely filthy. This didn't seem to be somewhere Levi would go. He seemed kinda like a neat freak due to the way he reacted to the spill I made on his shirt. as well as he smelled like cleaning product. Nice cleaning product with a perfume-like scent.

Levi was still inside after ten minutes or so. I couldn't tell. I was on my phone for the time so it went by quickly.

I was curious to what was going on inside.

I picked my bag up.

"I'll give him five more minutes.. " I said to myself .


	5. Meeting The Military Police. (part two)

'Where was he? what was taking him so long? Why am I still waiting when I could leave ? '

All things I thought as I paced  back and fourth in-front of the  strange building.  Levi first drags me  out the school to get a drink and now to some  strange old run down building 

Tired of waiting, I began thinking of ways to leave. I mean I said five more minutes and it’s been fifteen ' Why am I even waiting for him anymore? He's been nothing but a complete dick to me and is making me miss my first day of school to wait outside some filthy building in a bad part of town, his time was up anyhow', I thought to myself, soon groaning and falling back against the wall slowly sliding down to the ground. 

I sighed, picking my bag up off the floor only to hear the rusty door pushed open, hitting the brick wall hard. There stood the small ball of hate himself.

(Levi)

Levi glared at his captors , giving a look that would make a grown man scared shitless.

“Oh come on Levi! There's no way in hell that you've completely ditched us," Jake  hissed through gritted teeth in an attempt to stay quiet, his arms crossed over his moderately built chest. Levi would be only slightly intimidated if he didn't know Jake was no threat at all. Just an idiot, with large muscles.

Levi blandly looked up at the larger man, he began to murmur something under his breath before once again trying to move Jake's partner, Shane's leg. Shane was always, in the fucking way. His knee was pressed in-between Levi's legs, forcing him to sit down. 

Jake proceeded to give a intrigued look at Levi's sudden discomfort

"Not nice having people in your personal bubble now is it Levi? All you have to do  to get rid of us and go on your way is to stay with the MP. Simple problem solving"

Levi laughed, a very dark and sarcastic laugh that would send chills up your spine, " Me first breaking off Shane's leg and beating the living shit out of you then getting my shit and leaving sounds like 'Simple problem solving ' right?~" Shane immediately moved his leg back and out of Levi's reach leaving him completely capable of getting up and leaving.

Shane suddenly cleared his throat finally going to say something, "Levi please... Erwin just wanted you to reconsider your decision  on leaving the MP, he'll  miss you- _WE'LL_   miss you. You're Erwin's second in command you need to stay. Erwin told us to do this if you came around to knock some sense into you because he doesn't want to loose someone as promising as you." Shane sighed as he watched Levi roll his eyes, "Levi c'mon. Just speak to Erwin alright ? I won't force you to stay... but just talk to him first. Erwin is a reasonable man, you know he'll listen to you.." Levi was actually considering talking to Erwin.

Shane might be annoying sometimes but he always stays honest about what he says, which meant that whatever Levi did Shane would back off  and honestly be fine with Levi's choice as long as Levi spoke with Erwin. Levi pulled his phone out his pocket and proceeded to text:

  
_**LEVI**_ ( **1** : **34PM** )

  
_**.....Meet me outside of the school after hours**_ , _**eyebrows**_.

Jake and Shane watched having backed Away from the raven haired teen still sitting in front of them.

Jake spoke up, "What are you doing? You can leave now unless you've suddenly changed your mind and _do_  want to stay with us." Levi rolled his eyes at Jake.

"I was texting Erwin, asshole. But i'm leaving no worries." Levi replied  as he stood up , picking his bag up off the ground and making his way to the exit of the building, 

Right as Levi slammed the door open Jake followed behind, "Levi one last thing-Who's this?" Jake pointed at Eren. '  _He....waited for me?'_  


"No one!" Levi snapped back and pushed Jake back inside and started moving Eren forward by lightly pushing his lower back forward so he'd walk. What the hell was he thinking bring Eren here with him? Poor kid has been seen by Jake of all people who would probably try to use that against Levi. 

After a few seconds Eren began pushing back and turned around to face the older male,

"What took you so long ?!" Eren asked in a frustrated tone that showed his patience was running thin with Levi, now he knew that Eren wasn't very patient  and he should not keep him waiting very long without a warning. 

"It was nothing, let's just go before the reason I was stuck in there so long comes back out and sees us again" Levi decided to start walking ahead and only could hope that Eren would follow behind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 (Eren)

By the time we returned to school it was 1:56 which meant I missed second and third period and there was no way in hell Mikasa wouldn't confront me about skipping my classes on the first day. Well at least I would make it for the final period of the day which wassss.. English. Something easy(for me that is)!  Yes now I can just relax all period.

Or so I thought. I shared this period with some of Mikasa's friends and there's no way she'd let me sleep in class especially if she knows I skipped second and third period once I entered the classroom I headed to the back table. All the table were put into groups of four but I really didn't care who I ended up sitting beside for the rest of the semester.

"Of all the places to sit.." A familiar voice said, with a hint of amusement, making me look up and to my left where that horse faced kid...Jean. from earlier now sat.

He was kind of a dick but not everyone is nice in the morning I guess.. wait what did he mean 'of all the places to sit'

"Excuse me?" I replied to him glaring at him as I spoke, he grinned, pointing towards the seat on my other side. I looked to my right at the empty seat and back at Jean with a confused look plastered on my face.

"Remember that short guy you spilled your shit all over?"....No... no  no no no "He sits there, but he's usually late"

I groaned rubbing my temples, fuck me, I chose the wrong seat. My ringtone went off earning me a dirty look from the teacher who took his eyes off the book he was reading. I put my phone on mute before I went to look at what set it off. My notifications were going nuts:

11 missed calls (All but one Mikasa, the other being a call from home at lunch)

46 text messages  (again the majority being Mikasa)

'one text message from someone else?' I opened to see a text from an unknown number:

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER  (2:10)_ **

**_Eren?_ **

What the hell?

**_EREN (2:10)_ **

**_... who is this..?_ **

**_UNKNOWN NUMBER (2:12)_ **

**_heh.. It's Levi.. I got your number to tell you to meet me by your locker after class, you better show. I have places to be brat_ **

**_EREN (2:13)_ **

**_how did you get my number?_ **

No reply.

_Today's been interesting..._


End file.
